


Forever with You

by waywardodysseys



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: “Forever with you Pedro?” You smile widely. “A million times yes.”
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You
Kudos: 31





	Forever with You

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> This fic was requested.

Twenty years ago

You and Pedro sit on the couch inside your shared apartment. The muffled sound of traffic is seeping through the walls. It’s the only sound in the quietness.

You clear your throat, “this is the best option for us Pedro.”

Pedro looks at you with sadness, “is it? We can make the long-distance work!”

You stand and sigh, “you want New York for acting! I want to stay here and direct! The best option for me is Los Angeles. You want the stage, need the stage! New York is your best option.”

Pedro stands and shouts, “you are my best option!”

You turn and face him. You and Pedro have been together for a couple of years, and now you were getting your big break, working with Spielberg, and he had finally been accepted into Tisch at N.Y.U.

You cross your arms and keep the tears in. You love him, and you want to see him successful, and you know if pursues his dream of going to Tisch he’ll become successful.

“Tisch is your dream Pedro. You should go, you need to go,” you whisper.

Pedro’s furious as his heart breaks. He walks over to you and brushes a thumb over your lips then slides a finger down your cheek. 

“I wish you all the happiness in the world Y/N,” Pedro’s airy voice remarks before he sweeps his mouth against yours for the last time.

You cup his smooth cheek as you return his kiss. You want him again, need him again but if you pull him towards the bedroom, you’ll turn down the chance to work with Spielberg, and who knows when you’d get an opportunity like this again.

You pull away breathless and look into those deep, dark brown eyes. “Good luck Pedro. I wish you all the happiness in the world too.”

Pedro presses his forehead against yours for a few minutes then pulls away.

You watch him leave the apartment, and once you hear the front door close you sink to the floor finally letting the tears escape.

\-------

Present Day

“How does it feel to be an Academy nominated director?”

You blush and grin, “I don’t know. It’s surreal. I just, uh, I can’t believe it!”

“You have nine films to your name. Do you know what number ten is going to be?” Giuliana Rancic from E! News asks.

You shrug, “I don’t know. I’ve gotten a few offers to maybe do something in the Marvel Universe, which would be fantastic! I’d love to direct something for them.”

“I hear Disney has reached out to you about doing something with The Mandalorian? Are you able to confirm or deny anything?”

You heart quickens for a moment. You remember your name being on the shortlist of directors for the second season, which meant working with Pedro whom you hadn’t seen in nearly 20 years.

You ran in different circles now though you kept in touch with some of the same friends from all those years ago. You two never kept in touch after you parted ways, but you did keep track of his career – his successful career. You were happy for him.

You hadn’t told Disney no, but you hadn’t exactly told them yes too.

You smile widely, “you’ll have to wait and find out.”

“Of course, understandable!” Giuliana smiles. “Thank you for stopping by Y/N!”

You nod, “you’re welcome!”

Your assistant drags you away and back to the red carpet.

She gives you a raised eyebrow and a glance, “why didn’t you answer truthfully about the Disney question?”

“I don’t know,” you mumble out.

“The past is the past Y/N. You’ve moved on, and you’re successful. He’s moved on, and he’s successful. Besides working on The Mandalorian would give you a much-needed break from working on movies.”

You glare at your assistant. She knew you too well. “What would I do without you?”

“Not be organized?” She shrugs. “You rambled for days on end after Disney called you about The Mandalorian. You do want to do it but then there’s Pedro and the history you two have. You haven’t seen Pedro in 20 years. Blah blah blah.” She looks at you seriously. “Jon wants you to direct. You, an Academy nominated director. Who also happened to win a Golden Globe for the same movie! And if you win tonight, I’m sure Jon will be on the phone wanting an answer. He’ll say “an Academy award winner directing The Mandalorian? Fuck yes!’”

You laugh at your assistant as the two of you walk into the Dolby Theatre for the 92nd Academy Awards.

*

You grasp the Oscar in your hand tightly as you make your way through the crowd inside the Vanity Fair party. Many people stop you and congratulate you on your win. You smile and simply reply “thank you” to them all. You can’t let this award go; you don’t want to let this award go.

You are an Academy award winning director. You!

You stand at the bar and grab a flute of champagne.

“Academy award winning director Y/F/N Y/L/N behind the camera for The Mandalorian,” Pedro pauses, “I like the ring it has.”

You bring the flute of champagne down slowly then turn. Your eyes travel down and up Pedro. He’s aged well you note, you also take note of the mustache on his upper lip, the light fuzz along his jawline. You look into those deep, dark brown eyes you fell in love with over 20 years ago. He’s dressed in a tux and bow tie. Your body floods with heat.

“Pedro,” you whisper.

Pedro closes the space between the two of you. He reaches around and grabs a flute of champagne. He sips at it then holds it out to you.

“Congratulations!”

You smile and clink your glass to his, “thank you.”

“Jon presented me the list of directors for the second season. I was thrilled your name was on it. Jon then said you never really give an answer.”

“Correct. I didn’t know how you’d feel…”

Pedro shrugs, “it was 20 years ago Y/N. We are both successful now. You directing, me acting. I wished you all the happiness in the world. You got it.”

Did I?, you think as you look at him, breathe him in. You always felt something was missing. Was it him?

“Are you happy?” Pedro whispers against your ear.

Career wise, yes, you think. But in the love department you hadn’t been as happy, or lucky. You devoted all your time to making sure your movies were perfect. Your movies had  
been your boyfriends over the last 20 years.

You turn your head and look at Pedro. You reach out and pull his mouth to yours.

Pedro returns your kiss and uses his free arm to pull you close. He inwardly moans at the feeling of your soft mouth against his for the first time in 20 years. He wants you; he needs you.

You pull away breathlessly, sweep your thumb over his lips. “You made me happy Pedro. When you were in my life, I was the happiest. No one else made me happier than you did.”

Pedro presses his forehead against yours, “it’s always been you for me. Will always be you. I want to be with you, need to be with you. Let’s do this again, and this time we make sure it lasts.”

“Forever with you Pedro?” You smile widely. “A million times yes.”

Pedro pulls you in for another kiss. 

Both of you finding one another and finding love again with the one person you are truly meant to be with.


End file.
